hay una segunda oportunidad?
by gavi23
Summary: sasuke se da cuenta que en verdad ama a sakura pero abra un segunda oportunidad?o sakura ya no lo querra en su vida-- piedad es mi primr fick pasen y lean dejen comentarios D
1. la carta y el suisidio

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos-

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

Naruto no es mio jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Primer capitulo : la carta y el suisidio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahora estaba parado esperando que su prometida entrara ala iglesia a casarse con EL al recordar lo que sufrio al poder perderla todo por su gran ego y orgullo pero no volveria a perderla no despues de haber sufrido todo aquello.

_FLASH BACK!!.._

Como todos los dias desde que volvio ala aldea hace 1 año sasuke se fue al Puente llego naruto y vio que faltaba cierta pelirosa la cual era raro que llegara tarde por lo cual naruto se preocupo mucho..

-teme y sakura-chan ??-dise naruto con algo de preocupacion en su voz

-hmp nolose dobe-…( algo me dice que esto no va bien hmp) sasuke al igual que naruto estaba preocupado pero claro el no lo demostraria

-kakashi-sensei tampoco a llegado – dijo naruto

-sabes que siempre llega tarde usuratonkashi- dijo sasuke recalcando la palabras usuratonkashi

De pronto aparese kakashi en su tipica nube de humo con una cara de ¿enojo?¿trizteza?¿frustracion? .. presia que kakashi traia una mala noticia…

De pronto hablo kakashi con voz de hilo

-s-saku-ra su-sufrio un ac-cidente- dijo entrecortadamente- es-esta e-n el hos-pital- despues se hizo un gran silencio algo incomodo

Despues de ser procesada la informacion por naruto chillo desesperado y salio coriendo al hospital kakashi y sasuke lo siguieron en silensio pero igual de procupados.

Ya en el hospital de konoha naruto, sasuke y kakashi-sensei preguntaron por la habitacion donde tenian a sakura ..

-como que no la podemos ver pero por que – chillo desesperado naruto

-lo siento pero no pueden entar a terapia intenciba- dijo la enfermera

-tranquilo naruto ya versa que sakura estara bien- sai acababa de llegar y trataba de calmar un poco a naruto

- sai cuando? Donde ? como?-naruto todavia no entendia como es que sai aparesia haci de la nada

Sai pasando por alto las peguntas de naruto * las cuales hacia todos los dias*

- como esta sakura-chan- dijo sai con preocupacion en su voz

- esta en terapia intenciba- dijo kakashi-sensei algo mas calmado pero aun con mucho preocupacion

Llegando a donde estaban los 4 chicos preocupados por cierta pelirosa llego tsunade kakashi al verla se gira para preguntar:

- como esta sakura se encuentran ya mejor??-dijo kakashi como si no quisiera saber la respuesta

- aun esta muy grave –contesto tsunade – dejo esto para ti uchiha –dijo tsunade

- una carta – pregunto dudando

-si uchiha una carta hay tiene tu nombre la tenía en la mano cuando la ayamos-dijo tsunade algo triste al acordarse del estado de cierta pelirosa ala que consideraba como su hija

-vuelvo- dijo sasuke llendose

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque biendo el sobre un sus manos no queria abrirlo crei que hay desia por que habia pasado eso y ala vez queria saber por que estaba asi ya que kakashi-sensei no le dijo nada mas que estaba en el hospital *sakura* y al fin y al cabo la abrio

El sobre desia:

PARA UCHIHA SASUKE

Al abrir la carta y leer la la arrugo con mucha fuerza y sin que pudiera resistirlo solto una lagrima como habia podido hacer eso tanto y tanto tiempo todo para que para que sakura terminara suisidandose por dios como pudo ser tan miserable como nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por ella y ahora que podia perderla se da cuenta lo mucho que la ama si que la vida era injusta eran los pensamientos que tenía sasuke en esos momentos….

Hola!! Soii nueva aki en el fick jeje es mi primer fick perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero trarare de que ya no ocurra jeje bueno dejen **reviews si??**se acepttan quejas sugerensias jitomatasos aplausos de todo xD kiero mejorar y ps.. sus sugerensias me ayudarian porfa dejen reviews porfaa!! Me disen si quieren saber la conti =D


	2. perdida de memoria?

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos-

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

Naruto no es mio jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~segundo capitulo: perdida de memoria?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke despues de leer la carta la guardo y volvio al hospital a ver que habia pasado. En el hospital sasuke vio a un naruto muy feliz *demaciado penso el* y a kakashi mas calmado igual que sai *bueno sai nose exalta mucho jeje*

-ahora que paso que estan tan felices?- pregunto sasuke

-teme es que sakura-chan ya …-ablaba naruto hasta que sasuke lo interumpio

-ya que dobe?-sasuke estaba desesperado

-si me dejaras terminar bueno es que sakura-chan ya esta estabilizada y en un cuarto-dijo naruto muy feliz – y pronto podremos entrar a verla-

-que enserio ??-dijo sasuke sin creerselo – que no dijo tsunade que talves podria dejarle algun residuo lo que tomo para suisidarse?-dijo sasuke con algo de culpa en la ultima oracion

-si pero al pareser eso solo lo sabremos cuando sakura despierte- dijo kakashi interviniendo un poco *o no?? jeje*

-a esta bien- dijo sasuke ya mas calmado

Un poco despues de eso llego tsunade y les dijo que sakura ya habia despertado y que podian pasar a verla mientras la revisaba si querian kakashi asepto por todos *hay ese kakashi xD* y ya adentro …….

-hola –saludo tsunade a sakura

-hola –respondio ella algo incomoda

- como estas sakura?- pregunto tsunade

-ese es mi nombre??- pregunto algo sorprendida

-si sakura estas bien??- pregunto tsunade algo preocupada

-si pero la verdad nose quienes son- dijo algo apenada –donde me encuentro –dijo ya mas calmada

-como que donde te encuentras sakura-chan en el hospital sufriste un accidente detebayo – dijo naruto exaltado *mas de lo normal*

Chicos salgan un momento porfavor hablare con sakura- dijo tsunade

Despues de eso los 4 chicos salieron en silencio de cuarto algo preocupados por la chica pelirosa que siempre habian protegido de todo pero no podian averla protegido de ella misma -.-

-kakashi-sensei cree que sakura-chan aiga perdido la m-ee-mori-a ??-pregunto naruto muy preocupado

-no lose naruto pero parese ser lo mas probable-dijo kakashi con algo de tristesa en su voz

-naruto-baka la fea no nos recuerdara jamas??- pregunto sai algo raro y triste- (si no me recerda como le dire lo que me iso sentir y lo que me hace sentir )-

-nolose sai-baka no lose- dijo naruto tratando de no llorar

Despues de eso hubo mucho silencio y despues de un rato mas llego tsunade donde ellos

-vieja que paso que tiene sakura-chan- grito naruto

-que no me digas asi naruto- dijo para despues darle un gran golpe

-que paso hokage-sama – pregunto sai

-sakura perdio la memoria- dijo tsunade

-que pero como aaah!!- chillo naruto

-pues como les dije lo que tomo para suisidarse le dejo un residuo y fue la perdida de memoria- dijo tratando de calmar a naruto y los demas

-podemos pasar a verla??- pregunto kakashi-sensei algo mas calmado *en lo que cabe de calmado*

-supongo que seria lo mejor- despues de desir eso ls 5 entraron ala habitacion

-hola feita – le dijo sai saludandola

-hola- dijo ella algo molesta por el apodo que le puso este

-sai-baka no le puedes desir haci ella no te recuerda y no sabe por que le dices haci baka- dijo naruto como sabelo todo *cuando fue que naruto se volvio inteligente?? U.U*

-perdon-dijo sai – naruto-baka desde cuando sabes tanto y no haces tus escandalos??- pregunto sai con mucha curiosidad xD

-desde que sakura-chan esta mal U.U'- dijo naruto trizte

-pero si yo me siento muy bien- dijo sakura confundida

-mira sakura lo que pasa es que perdiste la memoria- dijo tsunade algo triste

-ah .. entonces yo ya los conosia??-dijo entendiendo mas la cosa

-si- dijo secamente sasuke

-ah y si me dicen sus nombres digo talvez sirva de algo no??-dijo sakura –(mas que nada quiero saber sus nombres)

-yo soy naruto uzumaki proximo hokage de konoha –dijo bueno ya saben quien y tsunade le dio un gran golpe

-yo soy sai – dijo algo triste-( ahora no le podre desir lo que siento)

-yo soy tu sensei kakashi- dijo con su tono de voz normal

-y tu quien eres??- dijo sakura al ver que el sobreviviente de los uchihas no ablaba

-sasuke uchiha- dijo secamente *que raro -.-*

-mucho gusto- dijo sakura ya mejor – disculpe hokage-sama recuperare la memoria??- pregunto sakura

-eso esperamos pero ocupamos que alguien se haga cargo de ti mientras la recuperas-dijo tsunade

-ooh pero es muy necesario?? Yo se cuidarme sola y perdi la memoria no la cordura- dijo sakura tratando de salvarse de una niñera

-si es muy necesario ya que eres una kunoshi y tienes enemigos que pueden aprobechar la situacion-dijo preocupada

-tranquila feita que no nesesitaras a nadied que te cuide ya que hace 2 meses mas o menos todos vivimos en la misma casa y nosotros podemos hacernos cargo- dijo sai muy contento

-siii nosotros podemos deberas vieja-dijo naruto mas que feliz

-aaah pues eso soluciona mucho pero que dicen ustedes 2?- dijo tsunade a kakashi y sasuke

-por mi encantado – dijo kakashi

-hpml es igual hay vivia antes no?- dijo sasuke tratando de no desir nada malo

-ok es un hecho sakura te iras a tu casa hoy mismo- dijo tsunade mas calmada

-grasias chicos n.n –dijo sakura feliz

Ya en casa de el equipo 7…….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lose lose no tengo perdon pero es que mi papa me castigo y me quito el internet T//T pero ya aki les tengo la conti del fick tratare de poner pronto la conti del fick jeje bueno espero que les guste la conti y ps.. dejen reviews sii?? No les cuesta nada porfa bueno me voii

Vaii

Y grasias a los que dejaron reviews =D

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	3. en casa?

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

Naruto no es mío jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tercer capitulo: En casa? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya en casa de el equipo 7…….

Al llegar ala 'casa' se encontraron con una gran mansión con colores vivos y muchas plantas, un gran patio, y se podían apreciar bien 5 ventanas desde afuera era un lugar simplemente hermoso.

-WoW este lugar es muy grande y lindo- dijo sakura sorprendida

-aquí vivimos sakura-chan era la casa del teme pero nos dejo venir a vivir aquí con el n.n y pues.. Era muy oscura y sin vida asi que tu la remodelaste por completo n.n- dijo naruto de sopetón =p

-yo hice esto?? –dijo sakura sin creérselo

-si sakura tu lo isiste- dijo kakashi tratando de calmarla

Luego de eso kakashi le dijo a naruto que le enseñara algunas cosas de la casa y luego le enseñara su habitación, sai se ofreció a hacerlo por naruto y este acepto librándose de eso para ir a comer ramen 'U.U

-bueno feíta esta es tu habitación- le dijo sai ya después de haber ido a ciertas partes de la casa

-gracias por todo sai-san- le dijo sakura formalmente *pobre de sakura T//T*

-solo dime sai, feíta no me trates tan formalmente – le dijo sai algo triste

-te pasa algo sai-kun?? Te noto triste- le dijo sakura algo preocupada

-ya nada =D- le dijo sai pues estaba mas que encantado con la idea de que le dijera sai-kun *lose suena raro pero el no es muy normal o si??*

Después de eso sai se fue y sakura se quedo sola o eso creía ella…. Estaba ella viendo su habitación tratando de recordar algo y no podía y de la nada apareció sasuke y ella se asusto… *quien no?*

-no te asustes soy yo sasuke- le dijo lo mas secamente que pudo

-aah hola sasuke-san que hace aquí?- sakura estaba mas que sorprendida

-solo quería am.. (no se me ocurre nada que le digo) quería saber si..-

-si?? Que sasuke-san?- dijo sakura algo desesperada

-que si bajarías a cenar – dijo sasuke

-ah si solo me cambio y voy- dijo sakura –ah oye sasuke-san donde esta mi ropa??- pregunto algo apenada sakura

-en el segundo cajón a tu derecha- dijo sasuke y luego se fue

Cuando sakura bajo ya todos estaban sentados ala mesa y la miraban casi babeando *por decirlo de alguna forma iba muy sexi xD*

Llevaba puesta una pijama de un short muy corto a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes casi transparente muy pegada…

-s-aku—ra qu-e ha-ces ves-ti-da ha-ci? – pregunto naruto sorprendido

-pues sasuke-san me dijo donde estaba mi ropa y me gusto nose me ve bien?- pregunto algo apenada

-sete ve fantástica sakura siéntate para que cenemos- le dijo kakashi calmado como siempre

-gracias kakashi-sensei-le dijo sakura feliz y se sentó

La cena fue muy empaz e septo en las peleas de sasuke y naruto y habeses sai… todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir………………… Ala mañana siguiente sakura fue la primera en despertar y decidió que haría el desayuno ya que no le costaba nada iso ramen, hockeys, cereal, jugo, leche xD, etcetc.. *perdonen mi falta de imaginación Dx* bajaron los 4 hombres de la casa ya que el olor de comida los incito a levantarse en especial a naruto =P

-buenos días chicos- dijo sakura muy contenta de que se hubieran levantado a desayunar – pero siéntense a desayunar chicos espero que les guste- dijo sakura para después sentarse seguida por ellos

-buenos días sakura gracias por preparar el desayuno n.n- le dijo kakashi feliz de que no le toco hacer el desayuno n.n

-como amaneciste feíta- pregunto sai feliz *porque será 8- )*

-bien sai-kun y tu?- dijo sakura de igual forma

-bien n.n-

-sakura-chan desde cuando le dices a sai sai-kun??- pregunto naruto sorprendido

-desde ayer naruto-kun n.n- dijo sakura

-aah ok mientras a mi también me digas mi kun =D- dijo naruto feliz *hoy todos están encantados o que??*

-jeje ok naruto-kun –dijo sakura y luego se volteo hacia sasuke – y tu sasuke-san como amaneciste??-

-bien- dijo este algo enfadado?

-sakura-chan le dices al teme san?? Y su kun?? Y tu enamoramiento por el desapareció?? –pregunto naruto sorprendido hasta que kakashi le pego un gran golpe por abrir la boca de mas

-yo enamorada de sasuke-san?-pregunto sakura confundida

-sakura tranquila no te asustes tranquila te explicaremos con calma- dijo kakashi – TODOS- dijo al ver que sasuke se iba igual que sai

-bien me explican?? Que quiso decir naruto-kun con que estaba enamorada de sasuke-san?- dijo sakura confundida

-bien lo que pasa es que desde tus 6 años tal vez antes tu estas enamorada de sasuke y siempre lo seguías y le deseas sasuke-kun y cosas haci- dijo kakashi lo mas calmado que pudo

--entonces a mi me gustaba sasuke-san?- dijo sakura entendiendo las cosas

-si antes te gustaba pero por la perdida de memoria creo que no lo recuerdas- dijo sai feliz con esa explicación

-a pero a mi no me gusta sasuke-san – dijo sakura

-pero tal vez cuando recuerdes todo te vuelva a gustar – explico naruto algo triste

-pero yo no quiero- dijo sakura algo fastidiada

-a que te refieres sakura- hablo por primera vez sasuke

-es que no me malentiendan sasuke-san es muy lindo y todo pero a mi me gusta….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola aun sin internet hay mi papa se pasa T//T pero tratare de subir los capítulos que siguen rápido ya que eh tenido tiempo de hacer varios xD bueno porfa dejen reviews no les cuesta nada se acepta de todo sugerencias jitomatasos aplausos de todo gracias por leer

Y gracias a los que dejaron reviews =D

Vaii

Se cuidan musho los quiero xD

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	4. me gusta o no?

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

Naruto no es mío jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cuarto capitulo: Me gusta?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-es que no me malentiendan sasuke-san es muy lindo y todo pero a mi me gusta….

-te gusta alguien mas??- dijo naruto sin creerlo

-baka por que la interrumpiste estaba apunto de decirnos quien le gusta- dijo sai enojado para después darle un golpe *pobre Naru todos lo golpean U.U´*

-perdón creo que no debí decir nada adiós- dijo sakura para salir corriendo a su habitación

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sasuke estaba muy molesto y conmocionado sakura ya no lo quería y lo peor era que quería a uno de sus compañeros por que no había visto a ningún otro hombre que el supiera se sentía mal terrible porque no quería perder a sakura no después de saber lo mucho que la quería

-ahora que voy a hacer??- se gritaba sasuke en su cuarto cuando entro naruto

-hacer de que teme? – pregunto naruto queriendo saber que pasaba

-dobe tu crees que en verdad a sakura le guste alguien mas –dijo sasuke como no queriendo

-en este momento lo creo todo teme por que??- dijo naruto dándose cuenta de todo – estas celoso verdad teme??-

-siempre tienes que ser un dobe- dijo sasuke cambiándole de tema- ya duérmete

En el cuarto de sakura estaba muy pensativa trataba de recordar y de repente un fuerte dolor le vino ala cabeza con muchos recuerdos y grito cayendo al suelo enseguida los 4 hombres que vivian con ella aparecieron y al verla tirada en el piso la llevaron con la hokage al hospital hay la reviso tsunade y al salir les dijo

-no se preocupen lo que pasa es que sakura empieza a recordar cosas de su niñez es todo- dijo la hokage mas calmada

-gracias hokage-sama – dijo sai

-ah chicos alguien debe quedarse a cuidarla toda la noche solo por precaución- dijo la hokage para retirarse

Y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera decir algo sasuke se metió al cuarto y dieron por echo que el se quedaría todos se fueron bien e septo sai que iba mas que enojado al no haber sido el quien se quedase

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Ala mañana siguiente sakura despertó y se sorprendió al ver que sasuke se había quedado con ella toda la noche lo vio sentado en la silla dormido recargado en la esquina de la cama lo estuvo observando un rato hasta que pensó que tal vez ella y el fueron novios o algo ya que naruto dijo que a ella le gustaba el y tal vez por eso estuvo molesto estos días ya que ella solo recordó algunas cosas de cuando era niña

Sasuke despertó y se percato de que sakura lo miraba

-te gusta la vista?- le dijo sasuke burlándose y ala vez no sabia por que estaba feliz *por que será*

-sasuke-san perdón es que (que le digo ahora aah) amm.. –no sabia ni que decir sakura

-tranquila ya se que si asi que no lo digas – dijo sasuke con la arrogancia que lo denomina

-sasuke-san yo quería preguntarle algo digo si esta de acuerdo- dijo sakura preocupada de la respuesta

-pues as la pregunta no pierdo nada- dijo sasuke

-yo quería saber si usted y yo fuimos novios o algo- dijo sakura lo mas calmada que pudo

-para que quieres saber eso sakura? –dijo sasuke confundido

-es que como naruto-kun dijo que usted me gustaba pues yo pensé que pues no nada mejor olvídelo – dijo sakura apenada por todo lo que había dicho

-hpm ok – dijo sasuke quedando pensativo sobre ese tema, como a los 5 minutos sasuke había ideado un plan que el creía perfecto si ella volvía a preguntar *que rápido es sasuke O.O*

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que sakura se arto y trato de sacarle plática a sasuke.

-sasuke-san usted y yo cuando nos conocimos ??- pregunto sakura con curiosidad

-mmm pues nos conocimos cuando teníamos 6 y ya no te volví a ver asta los 12 que nos unieron en equipo, tenemos como 11 años de conocernos por?-dijo sasuke haciendo memoria

-nada mas es que aaaaaaaaahh!!!- grito sakura

Para caer de la cama de rodillas sasuke la levanto y le llamaron a tsunade sus compañeros también llegaron en ese momento tsunade les dijo lo mismo que sakura estaba recuperando su memoria poco a poco y que ya podían pasar a verla sakura al ver a sasuke estaba muy apenada por que había recordado bastante de cuando estaba con el, naruto y kakashi en el equipo 7 pero ala vez estaba resentida por que también recordó como era frio y la hacia sentir débil y le decía molestia.

-sakura como estas? – se apresuro a preguntar kakashi

-ya mejor gracias por preguntar kakashi-sensei –dijo sakura feliz de recordarlo a el también –ya recuerdo bastantes cosas de mi pasado como cuando estábamos en el equipo 7-dijo sakura entre triste y feliz

-me alegro mucho sakura ah hokage-sama dijo que si quieres volver a la casa o prefieres pasar otro dia en el hospital- pregunto kakashi

-quisiera ir a casa sensei estar aquí puede deprimir gente y es muy aburrido- dijo sakura sonriendo como ella solo sabe hacerlo

-si sakura-chan volverá a casa wiiii!!!- gritaba como loco naruto *cuando no ese naruto*

-bueno puedes caminar sakura o aun no? – pregunto kakashi ya que sakura se había lastimado un tobillo al caer de la cama

-no creo hokage-sama me dijo que no debo caminar mucho-dijo sakura apenada *cuando dejara de apenarse sakura???*

-bueno entonces te llevare cargando sakura- le dijo kakashi

-yo lo are -dijo sasuke para tratar de tomar a sakura

-esta bien sasuke-san kakashi-sensei me llevara- dijo sakura algo segura de lo que decía

-bien súbete sakura vámonos a casa- dijo kakashi sakura se subió en su espalda y se fueron seguidos de naruto, sai se quedo con sasuke en la habitación

-parece que esta algo enojada contigo no crees uchiha-bastardo – le dijo sai burlándose para después irse y sasuke se fue igual

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola aun sin internet hay mi papa se pasa T//T bueno espero que les guste el capitulo tratare de subirlos más seguido xD bueno porfa dejen reviews no les cuesta nada se acepta de todo sugerencias jitomatasos aplausos de todo gracias por leer

Y gracias a los que dejaron reviews =D

Vaii

Se cuidan musho los quiero xD

By:

!!!Gavi23!!


	5. yo hacia todo eso?

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

Naruto no es mío jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quinto capitulo: yo hacia todo eso?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a casa sakura vio que estaba muy desordenada entro a los cuartos y el cuarto de sai, naruto y kakashi estaban como basureros y al voltear a ver bien a los 4 se percato que sus ropas estaban sucias y en la casa también había mucha ropa tirada y pregunto

-que paso aquí chicos?- pregunto sakura algo preocupada

-amm.. feita sin ti la casa es un desastre y luego con eso de que perdiste la memoria- dijo sai tratando de explicar *yo no entendí*

-a que te refieres sai-kun? – pregunto sakura

-sakura lo que sai quiere decir es que tu limpiabas la casa- dijo kakashi resumiendo casi todo

-pero y los cuartos de ustedes, sus ropas, la cocina, los trastes todo esta sucio no solo la casa- dijo sakura algo asustada de que fueran tan desordenados

-exacto sakura tu limpiabas la casa nuestros cuartos lavabas la ropa la cocina esta asi por que el dobe de naruto iso el desayuno los trastes igual tu los lavabas lo único que hacíamos nosotros era traer dinero por las misiones y ayudar a hacer las comidas turnándonos – dijo sasuke como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-QUE- grito sakura – yo hacia todo que no también soy ninja como le hacían cuando estaba en una misión larga??- pregunto sakura

-pues sakura-chan por lo general nosotros vamos contigo a todas tus misiones y mas si son largas- dijo naruto tratando de calmarla – y aparte desde que nos vinimos a vivir aquí todos tu dejaste muy claro que como los 4 somos un desastre tu arias las labores de la casa- dijo naruto

-los cuatro me suena a manada ustedes 3 que- dijo sasuke tratando de salvarse de que naruto lo metiera en sus cosas *que sasuke U.U*

-bueno esta bien me are cargo pero no podían lavar ni su ropa?- pregunto sakura al volver a ver lo sucios que estaban sai, naruto y su sensei –solo sasuke-kun trae ropa limpia

-es que no quiso lavar la nuestra saku-chan – dijo naruto echándole la culpa a sasuke

-el lava su ropa y ustedes no?- dijo sakura sorprendida de que naruto y kakashi hubieran tenido ropa limpia cuando estaba en el quipo 7 U.U

-el no lava su ropa tu lo haces pero el teme no le gusta estar sucio T//T- dijo naruto

-O.O' ok limpien sus cuartos y iré a lavar la ropa me llevan la que tengan sucia en sus cuartos- dijo sakura para salir a fuera a lavar la ropa

Los 4 le llevaron su ropa a sakura y ella la lavo y tendió, pero cuando entro a limpiar la casa sasuke y sai parecía que competían para terminar de limpiar la casa todavía faltaba bastante pero la sala y el comedor estaban bien limpios y sakura muy sorprendida y los interrumpió en medio de su ''competencia''

-ustedes limpiaron la sala y el comedor?- pregunto sakura muy sorprendida

-si quería ayudarte pero cuando baje a limpiar me encontré con uchiha-bastardo limpiando la sala- dijo sai algo molesto *algo??*

-si fue mi idea pero el idiota de sai le encanta ser una copia barata de mi- dijo sasuke muuuy!! Molesto!!!!!

-tranquilos- dijo sakura tratando de que no se mataran hay- gracias voy a limpiar la cocina y lavar los trastes luego are su platillo favorito de cenar- les dijo sakura a ambos

-ok- respondieron al mismo tiempo sai y sasuke

-sai perdón pero como apenas empiezo a recordar nose cual es tu platillo favorito- le dijo sakura apenada

-a pues es que la verdad no tengo a si que lo que cocines estará bien- le dijo sai sonriendo *disque*

-a ok entonces are el platillo favorito de sasuke-kun- dijo sakura feliz y se fue ala cocina

-desde cuando te dice sasuke-kun uchiha-bastardo?- dijo un sai muy enojado *mas?*

-no lose y aunque lo supiera a ti que idiota- le dijo sasuke para después seguir limpiando

En la cocina sakura ya había limpiado y lavado los trastes y fue a su cuarto se baño y cambio ya lista y con la casa limpia se fue a hacer la cena, puso los platos sirvió la cena y les hablo a cenar

-sakura-chan hiciste la comida favorita del teme porque?- pregunto naruto sin entender

-porque sasuke-kun y sai-kun me ayudaron a limpiar la casa- dijo sakura sonriente

Naruto y kakashi les dijeron al mismo tiempo (a sai y sasuke) traidores

-espero que les guste- les dijo sakura para ponerse a cenar

La cena paso empaz e septo por unas cuantas peleas de naruto, sai y sasuke

En la mañana sasuke se levanto eh iso el desayuno ya cuando todos habían bajado faltaba sakura y sasuke subió a hablarle estaba tocando la puerta pero no le abria haci que decidió entrar después de un buen rato estaba bien dormida y cansada por el dia anterior haci que no quiso despertarla y bajo a desayunar como unas 2 horas después bajo sakura cambiada y buscando que desayunar en la cocina sasuke apareció en ese momento

-hay comida hecha en el refrigerador- le dijo sasuke

-gracias sasuke-kun- le dijo sakura

Desayuno ablando con sasuke *sasuke habla todo el desayuno 0.0''* cuando acabaron ya eran como las 11 de la mañana kakashi había salido a pasear *aja* naruto y sai fueron ala plaza y dijeron que comerían hay ramen y sakura se quedo en la casa con sasuke como ala 1 de la tarde tocaron la puerta sasuke abrió y eran …….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola aki de new espero que les gustara el capitulo ahora se viene lo bueno contra sakura pobre de ella pero ya verán que pasa xD quien será la persona que toco la puerta?? en el siguiente capitulo bueno aun sin internet U.U' dejen reviews porfa se acepta de todo

Me voii

Vaii

Tc ok??

Los quiero muxo xD

By:

¡!!Gavi23!!


	6. mi novio? Oo

Titulo…hay una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

dialogos -

(pensamientos)

*intervencion de la autora *

°cosas que ala autora le pasan xD°

Naruto no es mío jeje sino abria mas sasusaku y naruhina =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sexto Capitulo: mi novio?? O.O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desayuno ablando con sasuke *sasuke habla todo el desayuno 0.0''* cuando acabaron ya eran como las 11 de la mañana kakashi había salido a pasear *aja* naruto y sai fueron ala plaza y dijeron que comerían hay ramen y sakura se quedo en la casa con sasuke como ala 1 de la tarde tocaron la puerta sasuke abrió y era sabaku no gaara y hyuuga neji

-venimos a ver a sakura- dijo gaara con algo de enojo ya que la hokage le dijo que creían que sakura se había querido suicidar y que no sabían porque solo que había dejado una carta para sasuke

-pasen- les dijo sasuke muy fríamente y luego le fue a hablar a sakura- sakura te buscan haya abajo- le dijo sasuke

-quien? –pregunto algo feliz por que la fueran a ver

-sabaku no gaara y hyuuga neji- le dijo algo molesto

.-ah ok ya bajo- le dijo sakura a sasuke quien se fue abajo de nuevo

Sakura se medio arreglo y bajo rápidamente vio que eran 2 muchachos muy lindos un pelirojo con ojos color aguamarina y un pelinegro con ojos color perla °baba°

-hola me buscan ami- pregunto aun sin creerlo ya que nadie la había ido a buscar o mas bien no muchos sabían que había perdido la memoria

-si saku como estas?- le dijo gaara como si la conociera de siempre y sakura no los recordaba aun

-bien y perdón pero nose quienes son ustedes- les dijo sakura apenada

-nos presentamos y ya soy hyuuga neji un amigo tuyo- dijo neji calmado volteando a ver a gaara

-yo soy sabaku no gaara tu novio- dijo esperando la reacción de sakura ya que había perdido la memoria

-QUE!!!!!!!- grito sakura y luego se cayo del sillón- tu eres mi novio pero como cuando aahh!!- dijo sakura muy confundida

-tranquila saku tu y yo somos novios desde hace un par de meses- dijo gaara tratando de explicarle

-pero tu no eres de konoha eres de la aldea de la arena no?- dijo sakura tratando de recordar algo

-si soy de la aldea de la arena pero vengo mucho para acá desde niño y hace como 5 meses vine a arreglar unas cosas y me quede por meses y tu y yo salíamos mucho y un mes antes de irme te pedí que fueras mi novia y aceptaste después de un mes tuve que regresar a mi aldea pero venia muy seguido solo que no sabia que habías perdido la memoria hasta hace unos días- dijo algo resentido por que no le hubieran avisado

-ah entonces tu eres ninja de la arena ya entiendo- dijo sakura mas calmada aunque aun con la impresión de que tenia novio

-bueno se podría decir que si pero no, yo soy el kazekage de la aldea de la arena- dijo tratando de explicarse

-ah –dijo sakura procesando la información tratando de entender –bueno pues espero recuperar la memoria pronto para entender todo por que la verdad solo recuerdo hasta mis 14 años cuando estaba entrenando con hokage-sama recuerdo que los veía mucho a ustedes y a hinata e ino pero no mas

-tranquila recordaras ya veras- le dijo neji alentándola

-gracias neji-le dijo sakura sonriéndoles a todos –bueno gaara quieres que vayamos a caminar nose?- pregunto sakura quería ver si cuando estuviera con el recordaba algo

-claro- le dijo gaara sonriendo

-bueno entonces yo me voy vay sakura y hasta mañana gaara- se despidió neji

Se fue neji y sakura con gaara se quedo solo sasuke ya eran como las 5 y llegaron naruto y sai kakashi llego a los 5 minutos y sasuke les conto todo y como reacciono sakura. Un poco lejos de hay se encontraban gaara y sakura platicando ya tenían unas horas y sakura pregunto

-y cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad sakura

-pues tu tenias como 13 años en los exámenes para ser chunnin por?- pregunto gaara sonriéndole *que lindo se a de ver haci gaara. inner: mientras la autora babea el teclado sigamos con la historia :P*

-es que no recuerdo mucho y pues quería estar segura- le dijo sakura con las mejillas rojas de lo cerca que estaban

-ah ok- le respondió gaara acortando mas y mas la distancia hasta que gaara la beso fue un beso fugaz y tímido pero sakura lo acepto y se fue tornando mas salvaje asta que se separaron por falta de aire *hay que bien se desenvuelve sakura xD Yo quiero un gaara asi °baba°* sakura estaba mas que roja y gaara también estaba un poco sonrojado ninguno hablaba los 2 sakura estaba apenada por que no lo recordaba y para ella apenas lo conocía y gaara estaba sorprendido por que sakura no lo recordaba y aun asi lo beso gaara al ver que ya había anochecido se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y en la entrada

-bueno gracias por traerme gaara vay- dijo sakura para darle un beso rápido eh irse *ya no le da pena O.O*

-si te veo luego – le dijo gaara y se fue en todo el camino gaara se fue muy pensativo en el dia de hoy y que todo había salido perfecto por ahora =p *que se traerá gaara entre manos?? O que estará pasando?? *

Sakura llego a su casa y se metió a su habitación no hiso la cena haci que los hombres de la casa salieron a cenar ella estaba muy confundida cuando beso a gaara fue un impulso solo reacciono su cuerpo y lo beso igual que cuando se despidió de el tenia que saber que pasaba y rápido……

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola aki de new espero que les gustara el capitulo sakura en que estará metida

Bueno espero

Ponerles pronto la conti

dejen reviews porfa se acepta de todo

Me voii

Vaii

Tc ok??

Los quiero muxo xD

By:

¡!!Gavi23!!


End file.
